


Pregnancy Scare

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crack, Egobang - Freeform, I love suzie but shes not with arin in this, M/M, drunk!Arin, just to clairify, preslash or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hauls a drunk Arin through his front door, and then kicks it shut. "Alright dude, let's get you cleaned up, you reek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where the hell this came from, but I'm quite proud. Also, I don't know that it's possible to get this drunk, but let's just pretend.
> 
> I've been informed that if a dude does this and it comes up positive, it can be indicative of cancerous testicular tumors. Just to put that out there! (That's not the case in this story.)

Dan hauls a drunk Arin through his front door, and then kicks it shut. "Alright dude, let's get you cleaned up, you reek."

 

Arin giggles. "No,  _you_   reek."

 

Dan shakes his head. "No, I'm pretty sure that's you. I'm not the one who went out drinking with Barry all night. I'm gonna go grab some clothes for you, ok? I should have some pajamas that will fit fine."

 

Arin nods, and heads into the bathroom.

 

Dan's rummaging around in his dresser for a pair of sweatpants, when he hears Arin yell his name from the bathroom. Dan rushes to the bathroom, and knocks on the door. "You ok, buddy?"

 

Arin opens the bathroom door, and starts sobbing into Dan's chest.

 

Dan hugs holds hugs him, and tries to check Arin over for any injuries. "Hey, hey. Arin, what's wrong?"

 

Arin shakes his head. "I can't be a father, Dan!"

 

Dan looks down at Arin's head pressed against his chest, in shock. Where the hell did that come from? Did Arin get some girl pregnant? As far as Dan knows, Arin is single, but he could have hooked up with someone? Dan pushes Arin back gently, so he can look him in the face. "What? What are you talking about?"

 

Arin holds up a strip of plastic-a pregnancy test Dan realizes after a moment- wordlessly.

 

Dan gapes. He must of been holding it when he opened the door and flung himself at Dan, but he hadn't noticed. Dan looks at it, and then back at Arin. Two bars, meaning pregnant, Dan notes. "Where did you get that?"

 

Arin sniffles. "Under your sink. I used it, and look!"

 

Dan stares at the pregnancy, unable to comprehend this new information for a good twenty seconds, before it dawns on him. "Wait Arin, you used it? Not some girl?"

 

Arin nods, still sniffling.

 

Dan sighs in relief. Ok, this he can deal with. Jesus, Arin must be _very_ drunk. Why did I even have a pregnancy test? Dan wonders. Left here from some hookup long ago, he figures. Thank god an actual girl didn't use it, it's obviously very defective if it came up positive for Arin. "Ok, Arin buddy. You're not pregnant, ok?"

 

Arin looks at him. "H-how can you be sure?"

 

"Just trust me, buddy."

 

Arin wipes at his face, and nods. "Ok" he pauses for a moment. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

 

Dan rushes him into the bathroom, and gets him cleaned up and dressed afterwards. Dan gets Arin settled sleeping on the couch, before going into his bedroom and flopping down on the bed. Suddenly he bursts out laughing. Oh he is _never_   letting Arin live this down.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
